Liar
by The Mutant Rebel
Summary: Are you high off of love or are you drunk from your hate? Rate M for sexual content. T-cest. Don't like? Don't read it. Simple. XD


**A/N**: Okay… I couldn't help it. This will probably be the last t-cest I do for a while… but since that is the case, why not take a stab at some M rated goodness (stupid grin). Note that the t-cest interaction wont be too vivid or strong but it will be enough to be put in the respected category of 'M'.

I had to listed to "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem, as well as watch the music video, repeatedly for two to four hours in order to finish this but I got it done (phew). That's the song this is based off of so if you want to get into the mindset for this story, listen to the song before reading this or while you're reading it.

**Warning****: This is a M rated tcest, not a K or T, an **_**M**_** so careful. If you do not like t-cest, please do not read**.

I do not take kindly to people that actually read the yaoi/slash warnings on a story and stupidly choose to send a flame anyway just to be a jerk. It's immature and stupid—do the adult thing and don't read it if you dislike it.

_Don't hate me_ but I do enjoy a good t-cest fanfiction, just as long as it is written well and has an interesting plot.

Thank you and enjoy

**Liar**

_**Raph**_

"Oi, where ya goin', huh?" I growled out, my vision swimming with red as I watched Leo swiftly turn on his heels, quickly making his was towards the lair's entrance as a means of escape. I knew what he was trying to do- he was trying to get away from this situation. More specifically, this argument. A small, logical part of my consciousness understood why he so desperately needed to create distance. How many times have we had this _same exact_ argument? How many times had we battled it out this way only to get no where at all? I knew that the best way to settle this correctly was to blow off steam in our own individual corners... but for some reason, I couldn't allow that recovering distance to occur. I couldn't help it.

Leo didn't slow down his brisk pace and he didn't respond by to my question- he knew it would be a wasted effort if he paused to speak back to me now. He was good at keeping his cool, even during the worst of situations. Even so, I was good- really good- at getting him to break out of that cool, calm shell of his; it's all just an act, really. Whenever I got to him, whenever I hit where it hurt, whenever I pushed one of his buttons just right, his temper was just as bad as mine.

"Ya deaf or somethin'?" I yelled at his retreating shell, taunting him as I stormed after him. Just as he was about to reach the door, I roughly grabbed his wrist, sharply spinning him around to face me. His expression was unreadable but his eyes were furious. He was close to the boiling point; just a couple of more shoves and I knew he would snap, "_Where ya goin' __**Fearless?**_"

"...Let go of me Raph," He ground out between his teeth, his glare was nasty but I didn't back down.

"Nah," I said with a cruel smirk, tugging his arm once again in an attempt to pull him to me but he stood his ground. He jerked his hand back suddenly, swiftly, causing it to slip fluidly out of my grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said, taking several steps away from me and towards the direction of the door, "Do you _live _for confrontation? Is that what gets you off?"

...Sometimes, yeah... but I wasn't going to say that. Instead, I scowled at him, wasting no time with following his backward steps, "Don't act like ya didn't provoke nothin'. Don't act like _yer_ the innocent one here... and yer uptight, fearless leader bravado routine doesn't really matters either."

"My... _my_ bravado?" Leo all but shouted back at me, taking a threatening step towards me as his face shifted lightly into an appalled expression. A darker part of me cheered; that darker part of me- an extremely large part of me- wanted him to do the irresponsible thing and stay. I wanted him to yell back at me. I wanted him to show his true, raw colors. I wanted him to pull away the ridiculous stone mask that he seemed to wear everywhere he went. I wanted him to pull that big ass stick out of his ass and _**live**_ a little.

He released a single, humorless laugh, pointing sharply at me, "_You're_ the one, storming out of here at all hours of the night, picking fights with whoever crosses your path first-be it a Foot Ninja or a Purple Dragon. What? You're a one man show now? Since when did a team of four turn into one, huh?" He gave me a quick once over, disgust burned vividly in his golden eyes, "Bakayarō...(1)" The word flew past his lips like venom.

"I dare ya ta say that in English," I hissed, taking another sharp step towards him. He didn't move this time. It seemed that we were getting to the point of no return. We were only a foot away. His plastron was slightly huffed out with anger- he wasn't doing it to be macho or nothing like that. He only did it when he was trying to control his breath, his wrath.

He took a quick but deep breath, his eyes narrowing to slits. He was attempting to control himself but we both knew that it was too late for that, "Get away from me Raph..."

I chuckled humorless, "Or what? Ya gonna lecture to me? Talk me ta death? Oooh, I'm shakin' in my shell."

He bit back a growl, lifting his chin in a challenging gesture, "Know your place Raphael!"

I smirked at him, leaning in closely to his face until he craned his neck backwards, "Stop tryin' ta sound like Sensei, Fearless. Doesn't suit ya, no matter what ya think."

His gaze faltered slightly but hardened quickly; that was all the reassurance I needed..., "Stop it..."

"Aww, did I strike a nerve _Leonardo_?" I taunted, pointing roughly at his chest, "Ya missin' daddy that much, huh? Tch, teacher's pet to the end..."

"He was your father too!" He full out yelled at me, flashing his teeth at me but it only lasted a second, "Don't talk about him like you didn't know him!"

I ignored him, "Do ya think he's gonna come back from the dead just ta tell you how disappointed he is in ya? Disappointed that ya can't keep a handle on me withou-"

I knew I was half expecting it. I knew that it was coming... but it came so fast that I lost a couple of seconds trying to understand exactly what happened. His fist came up lightning fast, clock me across the jaw so hard that it sent me back a few paces. I quickly regained my footing before I stumbled back to the floor. I tasted the metallic sting of blood on my tongue and a throbbing bruise forming on my cheek. He hit me harder than I thought but we both knew that I was the strongest. If I got three good hits on him, he would be off of his feet… but landing them was another story. He was one tricky son of a bitch, after all…

I growled at him just as he came charging at me, pushing me roughly against the chest, his expression mirroring mine almost to the 'T' as we clashed. We struggled all the way into the living room, luckily dodging furniture and other breakable items as we tumbled across the floor, throwing each other hard against the hard stone beneath us. I would pin him, he would pin me. I'd strangle him, he'd punch me. For some reason, whenever it got like this, we never got into a normal, fair fight. We never used the ninja training we had been learning since we were kids. We just use brute force- nothing more, nothing less.

The fight seemed to go on forever, until we were both sporting bruises of numerous quantities and the taste of blood was on our tongues. I had him pinned, one of my hands loosely encircled his neck as his chest fell and rose rapidly. Our breath was in sync with mine, oddly, but I didn't dwell on the idea for too long. He didn't bother to struggle against my hold—it was only meant to hold him in place anyway.

"…Why?" He rasped out after several seconds of uneventful silence passed between us, his eyes staring up at me with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Huh?"

"Why… do you hate me so much," Hopelessness mixed into the bundle of emotions that he was so vividly displaying on his face. A feeling of guilt shifted and twisted at the bottom of my belly but it only lasted a second before I rolled my eyes down at him, leaning down until our noses almost touched.

"I don't hate ya, Fearless," I breathed out, "Why would we be _together_ if I hated ya, huh? I think the term is 'I love ya'."

He sensed what I wanted quickly, his hands pushed up against my plastron and his eyes narrowed through his exhaustion. Although he was still strong, he wasn't strong enough to hold me back as I leaned into him, inhaling his scent of musk, sandalwood, and wax. His struggles beneath me slowly began to die down when I began to nip and lick at the flesh near his neck and collarbone, his breath alternated between hitching and quickening as the seconds rolled on. I smirked against his skin at the reaction.

"I don't hate ya," I mumbled into his skin, reassuring the both of us.

_**Leo**_

Whenever I looked into those narrow, amber eyes of his, I could never tell what truly hide behind them—what kind of emotion they held for me when we were joined like this. Raphael was either high off of love or drunk from his hate for me but, whatever motivated his movements, his kisses, his touches was well engraved into those actions. Or… perhaps it was simply out of pity or simple enjoyment? I would never know—it was always so hard to read anything logical off of him.

I also had to ask the same question of myself: did I hate him or love him?

Would I be lying if I said I loved him unconditionally? Most definitely. Seems a bit sappy anyway. Would I be lying if I said that I hated him with an undying passion? I would. I never hated my brother, no matter how much of a stubborn fool he was. So then what was left? Was there an in-between? Could there possibly be two contrasting feelings in a relationship such as ours? Wouldn't they negate themselves: the positive and the negative?

All thought vanished from my mind when he slid into me, burying himself to the hilt quickly. I gasped lightly at the pleasurable feeling it brought forth, my jaw lifted and my eyes slid closed with bliss. One of his hands slithered down my leg and caught it behind the knee, curling up against his hip so that his thrusts would have more of a pleasurable affect for the both of us.

Raph gave me a bruising kiss as he began to move in and out of me, creating an adjusting rhythm, his teeth lightly scrapping against my lips when he made a move to deepen it. Our tongues slide hungrily against each other as his thrust gradually began to increase in speed, the desire at the bottom of my stomach began to knot and tighten further as the seconds went by.

I groaned, cursing lightly under my breath when he bit my lower lip, hard enough to draw blood but light enough not to cause a series tear. I felt his lips curl into a smirk before he pulled away, drawing my eyes open to see his face shifted into a taunting expression. I glared up at him to the best of my ability, releasing a soft moan before sought to seek revenge.

I lifted myself up, I buried my nose into his shoulder, inhaling his spicy, musky scent before my tongue ghost over his pulse teasingly. He shivered in response and, in retaliation, gave a single, hard thrust—I winced but I was not discouraged. I suckled lightly at his skin, lulling him into a false sense of added pleasure before I bite down, hard, at the crook between his shoulder and neck. He groaned loudly in response, pausing in his movements.

"Fuck…" He hissed, causing me to chuckle against his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look at me through the corner of his eye, "Ya think that's funny?"

'_Hell yeah…_' I just smiled into his forest green skin.

After another second of silence, he unceremoniously flipped me back onto my shell. I blinked at him with bewilderment, watching him as he lifted my other leg to his other hip. He lifted my hips with his knees, angling them so that when he began to thrust at full speed again, I began to feel each movement deeper and harder than before. My eyes widen, biting back a loud moan as my hands gripped blindly at his shoulders, my eyes fluttered closed as the pain mixed in deliciously with the pleasure. Such a feeling has to be one of the many wordless examples of a relationship such as ours- bittersweet.

I released a mixture of a startled breath and an unrepressed moan when be brought himself fully down on me, his chest touch mine as I was pressed into the mattress. Each movement shot electricity up my spine, sending me closer and closer to my release. I felt him kiss me again, this time his tongue ghosted over my mildly wounded lip before it slithered in to start another heated battle.

"Ya… close?" He grunted out after he broke the kiss. His deep, amber eyes looked onto my golden ones, our noses touching lightly.

"Y-yeah," I panted out, my grip on his shoulders as he shifted himself, quickly finding that sensitive spot within me. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold off the moment of ecstasy as long as possible but as the seconds ticked on, I found that the task was turning more and more into a challenge. He gave one last, hard strike to my nerves before I came, my form arching at the heavenly feeling the racked my entire body. He came soon afterward, burying his face into the side of my neck and growling as he filled me. He collapsed on top of me but I didn't mind. I was too exhausted to complain, too blissful to ruin the moment with a shove to his chest.

As our breathing balanced out, the sweat dried away from our bodies, and heated emotions that had ran the course of this evening cooled down, he slowly pulled out of me but didn't bother to move otherwise. I glared up slightly at the ceiling, breaking the moment of silence, "…You're a jerk, you know that?"

He laughed quietly against my neck, "Born and raised, babe."

"…The hell you were," I grumbled out just as he shifted his weight, supporting himself on his elbows. He looked down at me with an unreadable expression, his eyes scanning over my face as if to pick on something that I might be hiding, "…Yes?"

"… I'm sorry," He said, sounding sincere even though I knew it wasn't true. He always apologized to me after we had these stupid, nonsensical fights. He would say things and do things that he did and didn't mean—whatever would get a rise out of me, depending. I didn't know why I didn't just end this pattern of ours. It was routine. We fought more than we just talked and it always end with fighting… or sex… or both, like tonight.

I could've just walked away. I could've just left the lair and did what I had planned to do: blow off some steam on topside. But instead, I stayed. I let him suck me in. I let him fool me again. I knew he would apologize for what he did and… and I knew that he wouldn't mean it. It was only a matter of time before we did the same thing over again. So why did I fall for it?

I sighed, nodding in acceptance to his apology, '_Liar…_'

* * *

**Bakayarō **- Idiot, fool, stupid

* * *

**A/N**: Phew, that was new XD. This isn't my strongest area of writing but I was a bit inspired by cndrow. You go lady : D!

_**Warning**_: _If you read my warnings and still decided to send a flame, I __**will**__ report your ass_. Thank you (_grin_)


End file.
